


The Wavy Knife

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little oneshot of Belle finding out about the fake dagger and the reaction Rumpelstiltskin, and other residents of Storybrooke, have. Based on a post made by annievh of Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wavy Knife

# The Wavy Knife 

## By: RosexKnight 

### Oneshot 

“He’s lying!!” Hook was yelling outside the pawn shop, pointing his hook at the dagger Belle held in her hand. “She doesn’t have his dagger! It’s a bloody fake!” 

“I knew it.” Regina said with a satisfied giggle. 

David just shrugged as Snow shook her head. “Not surprised at all.” 

Emma rolled her eyes but stayed close to Hook. They’d all come because of him. Because he wanted to prove to them that The Dark One wasn’t a changed man at all. Something about a magical hat that Emma still had trouble believing. Rumple was supposed to be changed right? Because of Belle? But when the Captain confessed to helping him trap someone in the magical hat, they’d all followed him to the pawn shop to confront The Dark One himself. 

“Uhm, no, this is his real dagger.” Belle insisted, pointing the wavy knife at Hook impatiently. 

“Yes, sweetheart, yes it is. Real dagger.” Rumple said, as if it was a non-issue, giving the pirate an annoyed glare. 

“No it isn’t, he switched it for a fake one!” Belle simply rolled her eyes at the Captain, “Fine! You know what? Don’t believe me. Go make a test.” 

“Great!” Rumple said in agreement, his spirit immediately lifting at the prospect of getting everyone off his back so that he could research the hat in peace, “Please, Belle. Ask me to do anything. Anything at all. Don’t even wish it out loud. Then I can show them that— 

“No.” 

Belle’s tone was simple. Light. Dismissive. It made her husband, as well as everyone else, falter for a moment and look at her in bewilderment. 

“Wait, what?” Rumple asked, echoing what everyone seemed to be thinking. 

He turned to look at her, searching her eyes, making sure she was alright. The brunette simply gave a shrug. “You are my husband and I trust you.” 

A stillness fell upon the group as they exchanged uneasy looks. It was obvious Belle was the only one who was of this mindset, and it absolutely floored Rumple. He tilted his head, studying her. He’d heard his wife wrong. Yes. That had to be it. 

“I-I’m sorry, what?” He asked, unable to wrap his head around it all. He’d expected Belle to be furious at this accusation. To be leaping at the chance to prove she was right. Not…this! 

Belle gave him a gentle smile, putting her free hand on his as it rested on his golden-tipped cane. Rumple’s knees nearly gave out at the look in her eyes. “If anybody has problems believing you, that’s their issue. I trust you completely. That is what marriage is all about. If you tell me this is the real one, then it is.” 

Rumple felt his body go cold and his shoulders go slack. Belle simply continued to look at him. Her blue eyes held nothing but blind, unparalleled faith and trust. She wasn’t lying. She trusted him. His brave, clever, perfect, foolish wife trusted him. This he was not used to. 

“But…his accusations are supported by three hundred years of lies and poor decisions.” Rumple said, gesturing to the pirate. Surely Belle hadn’t forgotten what had happened between them. With Milah. 

“But you are my husband.” The brunette pointed out. “I love you and I trust you.” 

“…But I’m the Dark One.” 

“I know. I married you.” 

Her tone held a giggle. A giggle! What was wrong with this girl?! She had no reason to trust him at all! 

“I’ve lied to you before.” He was fishing now, part of him wanting her to mistrust him. To give him the glare and frown he deserved rather than the love in her eyes that he didn’t. 

Belle shrugged. “People change.” 

Rumple shook his head slightly. Didn’t this girl see how misplaced her trust was?! “Statistically, there is a very good possibility he is telling the truth.” 

Belle remained patient with him, giving his hand a squeeze. “But I don’t think he is.” 

“Don’t you want to check?” An edge of desperation crept into his voice. 

“I’m good.” 

A myriad of emotions stirred inside Rumple as another silence stretched. He glanced to the group, who seemed just as shocked as he was. A couple of them simply shrugged at him. Belle didn’t see what he was trying to do. Didn’t see what he was trying to make her. How he wanted to try and protect her from him. How she didn’t deserve a monster. Guilt. Annoyance. Anger. Desperation. They all bubbled inside Rumple as he watched her hold the dagger so gently in her hand. His own hand tremble as he realized how wrong he was. It wasn’t that she didn’t deserve him. He didn’t deserve her. 

“Oh c’mon!” He finally snapped, stepping away from her and snatching his hand away. 

Hook made a small sound of satisfaction as Belle blinked. It was obvious that this was not what she’d expected. 

“Why are you so upset?!” Belle asked, her voice raised in annoyance from her husband’s outburst. 

“It’s a fake!!” He cried, slamming his cane onto the ground. 

Her tone changed from caring to angry in an instant. “What?!” 

“It’s a fake!” He repeated, his voice becoming a yell, “It’s a goddman fake! “Why the hell can’ you be a little mistrusting?! I can’t lie to you like this!” 

Rumple turned immediately, starting down the street with the emotions still boiling in his chest. Belle took a few steps after him, concerned. Didn’t they need to talk about this? That’s what couples did right? 

“Where are you going?” 

“To Dr. Hopper’s office! I need to start making better decisions in my life because my wife is too fucking lovely to lie to!”


End file.
